borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Raise your hand if
Riase your hand if you are a Female Borderlands Player and what Platform you play on, character stats, etc.. I just thought this would be interesting, since the female gamer population is so small. I totally support female gamers and wish there were more of you! Its a lonely world out here for us male gamer geeks. CrapStomper 18:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :The reason there are so few female gamers is because a lot of guys find it "funny" to act like idiots around them. Or they act like idiots inadvertently while trying to impress them. You know what I mean - a Medic Roland ignoring the rest of his team to heal the Mordecai because they're being played by a girl. I imagine it would get very annoying for the girl and the rest of the team. So yeah, I "support female gamers" as well, but I understand entirely if any girl playing Borderlands refrained from posting here. -- 18:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Maybe this post should just be removed then. /Sigh, the ever elusive female gamer maintains her anonymity. lol. CrapStomper 18:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) its just another player.. no special treatment other than play and have a good time, plus reason reason why not many girls on consoles these days is because games are more a guy thing ere as girls like to go out and do girl things n' what not 19:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ... If you're seriously "looking" for a girl on Xbox Live, you should probably give up. The real world is where you find women, not in a video game where people are from all over the world. As Claptrap said, it's really irritating to play with guys (teens, etc.) and any girl because the guys are immediately retarded, saying stupid shit to "impress" and ignoring other players rather than playing the game properly/normally. What I'm saying is, I'm sure it's just as annoying for the girl that you're "wooing" online, as it is for the rest of the people you're playing with. Xbox Live isn't exactly a place of romance, it's for gaming. /rant. - K1ng 19:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Woah bro, I wasn't trying to romance anything. I just thought it would be interesting to see if many girls do play. Plus I'm on PS3 not Xbox. Additionally, I have found a woman in RL and she lives with me and is pregnant with my daughter...This wasn't at all meant to be an attempt to pick up some random girl in game. lol. CrapStomper 19:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) My comment wasn't being directed at anyone, it was just a general statement to anybody viewing the page. It happens all too often on online games. It's really irritating. - K1ng 19:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Good gravy. And yes I agree it is irratating. I've been on Modern Warfare 2 and went 28 kills to 2 deaths once because a girl was playing and talking on her mic and everyone else simply forgot to shut up and play. lol. CrapStomper 19:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hahah, I know exactly what you mean. The problem with guys being utterly in-tranced by a girl even talking in their game is across the entire spectrum of gaming. My girlfriend was playing 'A Kingdom for Keflings' and within 2 different games there was always some retard guy trying to "sweet talk" her. It's just a tad bit ridiculous. - K1ng 19:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) its times like that i like to be host, if any1 pissin about u get 1 warning then your out, and if the girls yapping about unrelated s**t then shes out too 19:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Didn't some dude propose to a girl while playing halo online? He crouched his avatar and held up a skull to his girl. They actually got married. Isn't the internet great? It lets you do shit like that, then everything you say gets twisted cuz you cant invoke the right inflection. Hellz Lips 20:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Haha, so true Hellz Lips. Whoever invents the software/device/whatever to fix this problem should make a lot of money. I think have all had or known someone who has had some sort of huge problem occur in their lives as a result of an ingame/internet/txt message misunderstanding...We've gained so much by being able to communicate the way we do today, but it really makes you question what all we have lost as well. CrapStomper 20:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, I have a few friends on XBL who are chicks, no one gets special treatment from me. To me their just other players and other friends. Nuff said, nuff done. If they can beat me in a game, awesome, if not, I show no mercy XD Then again I never show mercy to anyone when it comes to video games, whether they be girls, noobs, veterens, males, etc. Whoever it is. Whether they be male or female I'm always up for new friends to play Borderlands with, so, anyone up for a game of borderlands XBL GT: Zylo t 'Wolfbane' ZylotheWolfbane 20:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I know a couple Woman that are playing multiple games, but we all stay mostly away from opening our gender to the world, for the most of them it is the usual idiot trying to get in her cyberpants, for the other the idiots that stop playing properly or as it happens to me in dm, guys start to play intense to prove how awesome and badass they are... Just because a girl that plays is rare it is no reason to become the typical spluttering idiot most of you become we do have to endure everyday, we want to game not someone trying to get into our cyberpants (srsly why even try? we could be living under the sea) Guess the reason woman prefer to play with selected individuals or singleplayer (my wife happily plays avp singleplayer btw)Demonique 16:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ----